Digital Ghost
by Dr. ForgottenFables
Summary: Danny lost is lost after Vlad destroys everything he had ever known. Trying to hide himself away from the memories of his past, he swears that he will have nothing to do with ghosts ever again. But when he finds a ghost in a back alley behind a TV station, destiny drags him back into the action, whether he wants it or not. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment proposes only, no money involved.

* * *

(Danny)

How could everything have gone so wrong? I can hardly remember the fight that started it all. I keep telling myself that any moment I will wake up and all of this will have just been one of those nightmares. But no, everything is gone, Mom, Jazz, Sam and Tucker and every building in Amity Park. And my Dad left to take all the blame. I have no one left, I am all alone.

It all started when Vlad was trying to mutate humans into half ghosts through the same twisted method he used to make the ghost animals that ran wild in the estate outside of Vlad's summer cottage. I went and worked to stop him, destroying the device that he was planning on using. But that didn't end it. No, it wasn't even the beginning.

My mom and dad showed up in the RV and were trying to shoot us down Jazz sitting in the RV praying that they didn't hit me. My dad was on foot with a Fenton Bazooka and my mom was in the RV manning the energy cannons. But then the GIW, Guys in White, came and told them to leave the area.

My dad was outraged and refused to go. That is when it all really began. The GIW decided that they would use deadly force to remove my family from the area. They opened fire on the RV. I didn't notice what they were doing until the explosion, since I was fighting Vlad.

"NO!" I heard my dad's screams. "Maddie, Jazzy. NO!"My eyes widened with horror.

Then there was another scream. This time it was from Vlad. "No, you killed Maddie! My Maddie!" He screams of rage filled the air. He came down like death upon the GIW. But I didn't care. I couldn't feel anything as I flew down to the RV to search the wreckage. It was not long until I found the bodies, unrecognizable after the explosion.

Then I couldn't help it, I broke down crying. "Mom, Jazz, please don't leave me." I sobbed. In my grief I didn't notice the ring around my body turning me back to human form.

"Da… Dannyboy?" I heard my father's voice behind me. "What… what have I done. I was… I was hunting my own… oh god… no… please no… just let me wake up." My dad broke down into plies for forgiveness and begging for whatever god was out there to take him instead. But in was no good. Mom and Jazz were already dead.

I just knelt there unable to move. As Vlad murdered every single GIW that was there. And I didn't stop him.

Vlad's vengeance didn't end there. After he killed every GIW that had been there he moved onto their home base. But he was still not satisfied. He moved onto other branches of the government.

I didn't stop him. I just stayed at my home, grieving over my own lose. Government officials blamed my father for inventing the Ghost Portal. My father confessed to everything that they asked him to. He felt like he desired the punishment. I begged him to stop but he didn't listen. He would only say. "I am a terrible father. I deserve the death penalty for what I have done. Even that is too good for me."

It was the third day when I received a visit, from the last person I ever expected to come. "Ghost Child, we need you. Vlad is out of control." Skulker said as he phased into my room.

"What do I care?" I mumbled. "Why don't you deal with it?" I didn't even want to look at a ghost. Ghosts were the reason my mom and Jazz were dead. Ghosts were the reason my father was gone. Ghosts were the reason I was alone.

"Please Child, don't you think I would have if I could." Skulker looked desperate. "Vlad is to powerful, none of us can stop him. He is convinced that the entire Human World should burn for what happened. As much as I hate it we need you!"

"I don't care. Let Vlad destroy the world." I still didn't look at him. "What do you care if the Human World is gone."

"You and I both know that if one world is destroyed then we all go down with it! He is setting his portal to explode!" Skulker said shouting at me. He lifted his gun. "You will come with me even if I have to drag you there kicking and screaming."

The phone went off. I didn't even bother to reach for it. But surprisingly enough Skulker took it. His mechanical eyes widened. "It's Vlad, he has your little sidekicks."

My heart sank. I didn't even wait for Skulker to stop talking. I transformed and was off for the underground lab at the Mayor's office. I flew in and scanned the room. My eyes widened and I fell to my knees. There on the floor was the lifeless bodies of my friends, Sam and Tucker. Each had been torn in two.

The scream that left my body could be heard for miles. "No, Sam… Tucker… What have I done… If I had just acted then… then…"

"Do not greave for the worthless humans, little badger." I heard Vlad's voice coming from in front of the portal. "I made sure to kill them slowly so that they could think about the full multitude of their crimes." I could hardly recognize Vlad, his cape was gone and his clothes where in tatters, the blue of his skin was turning a sickly black and his old pointy hair was now straight.

"Vlad… you… you monster!" I shouted and flying full speed at him and driving us both into the Ghost Zone. I was nearly blinded by my emotions. The hate was pouring out of me. But not hatred for Vlad. Hate for myself for letting it all happen.

I drove Vlad's head into one of the flouting rock that littered the ghost zone after another. I kept smashing at him until I heard a loud explosion. I looked to see the Plasmius portal closing.

I stopped out of surprise and he had enough time to recover and throw me off of him. "I see… you noticed… my going… awa… away present to Amity Park." He said throw a mouth full of his own bloody ectoplasm. "I set the portal to blow, and take Amity Park with it."

My blood froze. Everything I had even known… it was all gone. "What is the matter Daniel? We should rejoice, this was a victory against the human scum." Vlad laughed like a manic.

I turned to him. I was not sure what to do. I had never killed anyone in my life, but… Vlad had to be stopped. I was too late to save everything that I loved. But I would be damned if I let Vlad finish everything.

"Vlad… enough is enough." I said looking at him. All felling had left my body. I could see the large white wisps of energy surrounding me. "I should have stopped you a long time ago Vlad." I raised my head and started taking in all the air around me. I looked at the startled creature in front of me and whispered my final word to him. "Goodbye." It was no more than a whisper, but then the wail hit. Vlad was through back before the wail started to tear him apart.

By the time I was done, Vlad was a broken man. But he was still alive. I stood over him, a glare edged onto my face as if carved there by a knife. I lifted my hand over my head charging the attack that would finish the man for good.

But before I could bring it down on my enemy I felt fingers wrap around my wrist. I looked and my eyes widened as I saw an angelic being holding onto my arm. It barely took me a moment to recognize her. "Danny, you should stain your hands with his blood." Sam said. The dress she wore was a pearly white, one that would have made her cringe back when she was alive. Her hair no longer had that small ponytail and out of her back were four beautiful wings.

"Sam?" I asked in amazement half believing my eyes were playing tricks on me. She smiled and nodded. "I'm sorry… if I had only acted sooner… I'm sorry." I wept as I begged for her forgiveness.

"It's not your fault Danny, but you need to stay true to who you are. You stumbled the last few days but who wouldn't have?" Sam said trying to comfort me. "You need to remember who you are Danny, and never stop moving forward." I continued to cry and the angelic figure of Sam patted me on the back. "I can't stay Danny." She said looking at me with clear regret on her face. "I'm not a ghost. I have to move on. But always remember, that I am watching over you."

The angel disappeared in a flash of light, leaving nothing behind save a single Fenton Thermos. I grabbed Fenton Thermos. I let the blue beam of light shine over Vlad's body and he was pulled in. Another thermos that would never be opened again.

And that was the end of my life. Everything I had ever known was gone from the world at that moment; my family, my friends, my home, even my enemies. I had nothing left.

I flouted slowly toward Clockwork's tower. "Daniel… words can't began to describe." Clockwork had said sadly when he saw me come in.

"Please don't call me that." I said miserably. I didn't want to be reminded of Vlad.

"I don't think any other name would feel any better, Phantom." He said and I could feel the pain of being called that. It was a name that I had worn in the times when I was proud of who I was. Right then the painful memories made it felt like a dagger. "Daniel, you need to keep moving." He said his voice full of worry. He took the thermos from me and placed it next to the dented thermos that contained the dark future.

"I have nothing Clockwork. I just don't have any reason to continue." I said in self pity.

"Daniel… this is not what your friends would have wanted for you. Be strong, Daniel." I couldn't help but think back to the Sam's angel. She told me to keep moving.

"I… I will try." I said sadly. And that was going to be the first day of the rest of my life.

* * *

(Danny)

"Class I want you to all welcome a new student, everyone, this is Danny Foley he is transferring in from America." The teacher said as he introduced me to my new class mates. In the end, I had nothing left in America. But my family still had property in Japan, since three years ago when a massive monster sighting originated there.

I can still remember being locked in the town hall with my sister and everyone else that had been in the town at the time. To this day I still don't know what happened there. I do know that none of the monsters were ghosts, but like everything else in the world ever since my friends died, I just didn't care.

I dropped my family name and used Tucker's. I don't know why I did, every time I hear it brings back painful memories. But so did my own. The only difference was that my dad had been blamed for the destruction of Amity Park, so my own name wasn't safe anymore.

"Danny… Danny?" The teacher was trying to get my attention. I looked at him but didn't otherwise respond. "Would you like to share anything with the class?" he asked me. I didn't see why I should share anything. I slowly shuck my head. "Oh… alright then, could you please sit down next Daisuke, the boy with the goggles."

I walked over quietly and sat down were I was told. The kid with the goggles turned to me. "Hey man nice to meet you, I'm Daisuke, you wouldn't happen to be good at basketball would you?" I didn't respond and he started to act a little nervous. "We're going to be playing a game in gym today but my team always loses." Daisuke said rubbing the back of his head. But I still didn't respond. I simply turned my head back front and rested my chin in my hand.

"Man rude much." Daisuke mumbled. "Maybe he just doesn't know any Japanese."

"Daisuke, leave him be." A brown head girl with a camera around her neck said. After she spoke up she caught my attention. She had the same feel about her as the Angel Sam did. "You should know better than to try and force someone to talk to you when they want to be left alone."

"Sorry Hikari." Daisuke said a little embarrassed. "But it isn't like he can understand us anyways."

"Hikari." I mused out loud catching their attention. "A word meaning light. It suits you." I said but then turned away again still aware of the feeling of light she seemed to give off. The feeling made me uncomfortable, like I was being judged by it.

"Ok, maybe he can talk." Daisuke said a little freaked out. I was vaguely aware of the eyes that were on me. But I simply faded into the darkness, letting it swallow me like a sea of emptiness within myself until their eyes could no longer reach me. But always… always the light of that one girl seemed to penetrate my shadows like a single star in the night sky.

I went through the day doing my best not to communicate with anyone. When the teacher asked a question I would give the shortest answer, when a classmate talked to me I would only nod if I even bothered to do that. But that one girl still caught my attention. She was so hard to ignore.

During the gym class I state on the side line while everyone else played. No one had picked me to be on their team so I was simply left out. I didn't mind. I didn't want a team… my team was gone.

My focus wondered until I noticed something on the air vents above the court. I stared at it for a moment until I realize that it was a creature of some kind. It looked a little like a tiny blue dinosaur with little horn like things growing backwards out of its head. It was jumping up and down in an excited manner and I couldn't help but to stare.

But it wasn't alone there were two other beings with it. One looked a little like a pig without a snout and had big bat like wings for ears. The other was a white cat that had on strange boxing glove like claws. 'What are they?' I asked myself. My mind went back to the creatures at the convention center all those years back, and of the giant vampire man. Were these creatures like them? 'They are too small to give too much trouble.' I thought pulling myself back into my protective shell of disinterest.

At the end of the day even spotting the monsters seemed unexciting. I simply left and walked towards my own home. Not paying attention to anything beyond the level needed to not bump into someone by mistake.

'Why am I even here?' the thought burned in my mind. But then something happened that I never expected to happen ever again. A shiver went up my spine and a thin mist exited my mouth. My eyes widened as my ghost sense went off. I looked around by couldn't see anything. I was standing next to a TV station. Something inside me made me act on the sense, even though I didn't want anything to do with a ghost. Moved into the alley behind the station, and that is where I saw him.

He looked like a scarecrow with a bunch of patches and makeshift pockets all over his body. He had a blue cloak and a wizard's hat on his head. His mouth looked like it was sown shut and in one hand he still barely hung onto a staff with something that was in the shape of a sun on top of it. But the thing that struck me the most was the condition of his body. He was fading in and out of existence, the sign of a ghost that was about to fade away.

'He isn't my problem.' I turned away and started to walk. But I hadn't even left the alley when I stopped and looked around again. It made no sense, what do I care if a ghost disappears. But I couldn't help it. I went back to save the ghost. 'I know you have something to do with this Clockwork.' I couldn't help thinking.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment proposes only, no money involved.

* * *

(Danny)

I had been taking care of the ghost for four day now. I had more than enough equipment left over from when my parent's had occupied the condo to take care of him.

But it was painful. More for me then the unconscious ghost. Every time I picked up a beaker full of ectoplasm I could hear the dying cry of my mother and sister, the anguished apologies of my father as the police took him away… see the lifeless and disgraced bodies of my best friends.

It didn't help that I had to give him a bed in my sister's old room. It looked almost exactly like the one she had back home. The pain of it was sometimes too much to bare.

The days of treating the ghost felt like hell to me. But I continued. Even if there had been someone to ask me way I did I wouldn't be able to tell them. I watched as the ghost slowly began to stabilize, but something still seemed off about him. His body was barely solid and his glow was weak.

Most ghosts would have been fine after one or two hours of care, but this ghost seemed extra weak. It was almost as if he was never meant to be a ghost.

But on that fifth day, he began to awaken. "I… I still exist?" Were his first words, not exactly the first words I would have picked, but who knows.

"You're awake then." I said sounding harsher then I meant to. He turned and stared at me in bewilderment. "Good, as soon as you're well enough to go, I want you out." I said going and bringing him some leftovers from my own dinner. "Here."

He blinked as if blinded by the meager light in the room. Then his stomach growled and he quickly began to eat. I was a little surprised at the speed and quantity that he ate. It was out of the ordinary for a ghost to eat much, even one that was recovering like this one.

The finally swallowed the last gulps of soup and sat back in the bed. "Thank you for the meal." He said gratefully.

"I suppose you must have been starving." I said taking up the plates.

"That is the first time I have eaten in three years." He admitted.

"Three years? That is an impressive amount of time to spend in the human world." I said thinking about how long most ghosts could spend. Few could stick around for more than a week without feeling some effects of withdraw from the Zones abundant supply of ectoplasm.

"I suppose it is. But I had to look out for my friend." He said putting his head back against the pillow. The word 'friend' hit me like a punch to the gut. He looked at me. "Where are my manners, I am Wizarmon." I hardly heard him.

I turned and began to leave the room. "You can stay as long as you need to. Just leave me alone." I said sadly and closed the door before he could ask any questions.

I went to my own room. 'What are you doing?' I couldn't help asking myself. 'If you feel again… they you will have to feel loss. Just protect yourself from it… slip into the emptiness.'

I was just starting to drift off when the computer in the room started to freak out. Static flew across the monitor and speakers. I sat up covering my ears from the sound until it stopped. Then slowly, out of the computer screen came a black ball that flouted over to me before slowly disappearing.

I didn't know what to think as I sat there staring at a small black device with a green side grip that had appeared from the black orb. I cautiously lifted up a hand and grabbed it. It was rather light and I turned it over in my hand a few times wondering just what it was.

The monitor for my computer came alive again. A window opened up on the screen. 'The light is in danger. Child lost in darkness, you must rediscover your will. Use your digivice.' The message was short and didn't explain anything to me. I looked down at the device in my hand. "Digivice." The word rolled of my lips. I lifted it up and pointed it and the computer.

There was a blinding flash of light and I felt like I was being pulled through the computer and into the cables and being squeezed and thrown around. I closed my eyes from the discomfort, but when I opened them I found myself lying in the dirt in a dark forest. I looked around startled before looking again at the small device in my hand. "Wha… what is going on? This isn't… the Ghost Zone is it?" I pocketed the digivice. I didn't know what it was, but maybe it would be my ticket out of this mess.

I started to walk through the forest and found that there were monstrous creatures all around, but I could tell that they weren't ghosts. I was starting to wonder what I could do when I heard something that sounded like a cry of rage. I looked in the direction that it had come from and a strange creature passed by. It had a human like shape, but a metal head in the shape that one would associate with that of a dragon. It had metal claws and was about forty feet tall.

It didn't even notice me as it barged passed. "What… was that?" I couldn't help but think. I didn't feel afraid. I didn't feel much of anything anymore. But for some reason the creature made me feel… lonely.

I tried to shake of the feeling as I kept moving. But something about the creature had seemed so… sad. I couldn't shake the thing out of my head until I had finally noticed that the forest was much darker then before and that I hadn't seen another living thing in a while.

I didn't mind the darkness. It didn't bring back any of my painful memories. I kept walking until I reached a rift in the earth. I didn't really have any plans so I decided to take a small break. Sitting there on that ledge in that dark world, I thought I could hear the calming sound of waves on the beach.

I sat there for a little while enjoying the peace of it all when three humans show up with three of the creatures that populated this world. They stumbled out of the thicker bushes and into the clearing between the forest and the ledge of the rift. I stared at them hardly interested, but then I recognized one of the human girls, it was Hikari. Right beside her was the cat like being from back at the gym.

The other two were rather uninteresting. There was a boy whose black hair came down to his shoulders and was not exactly acting very brave. He was wearing a school uniform, and he had a bug like creature of some kind with him. And the last person was another girl with really large glasses and a pilot's cap on over her long purplish hair. She had a birdlike creature with her.

"Danny?" Hikari said surprised to see me. "What are you doing here?" I didn't respond and tried to shy away. Her presence was not as luminous as it had been in the human world, but it still burned through the shadows that I had put up around me to protect myself from the emotions.

The other girl looked closer at me. "You know this guy Hikari? Is he another Digi-destined?" The girl asked. I didn't recognize the term but I didn't want to talk to them. I could no longer hear the peaceful sound of the waves. I tried my best to ignore them searching for the sound of the calming waves. "He isn't much of a talker is he?"

"How is he here in the first place?" The boy asked. "Not just anybody can get into the Digital World."

''Digital World', is that where I am? Whatever it is, I don't want anything to do with it. I don't want to be drawn in to its problems.' I thought to myself, and the sound of the waves began to return.

"Whatever the case, we can't just leave him here." The boy said.

"You got that right." The girl said walking towards the edge next to me. "What are you even…" She said looking over the edge but then stopped. "Hey there's something down there, I think it might be Tailmon's holy ring." The girl said excitedly looking down at a small glitter far below us.

The cat came over and looked down. I was not surprised when it spoke. "It might be, but it's too dark to tell." I looked at the cat. It carried itself in a rather proud manner and seemed to give off a little of that light that Hikari had.

I then noticed that the girl with the glasses was starting to try to climb down the side of the cliff. "Miyako what are you doing?" The bird said terrified. "Get back here it is dangerous."

"I'm going to climb down there and get a better look." The girl said stubbornly. I can't believe how stupid she is considering that she could have just let the bird fly down there.

She hadn't gotten far when she slipped. Hikari grabbed onto her but ended up falling as well. The boy that was with them began to freak out screaming about an ocean. My eye widened. 'They can't survive that fall.' The thought horrified me as an image of Sam and Tucker's bodies came into my mind. I grabbed the edge of the cliff and threw myself after them.

Diving fast I quickly caught up to them, I grabbed Hikari first throwing her onto my left shoulder before I grabbed Miyako by her belt. I turned to that wall and tried to grab onto something but all the rocks were too slippery as we flew past. 'I will not let them die!' I screamed in my mind. Focusing ghost energy into my left hand I plunged it straight into the face of the cliff digging my hand into it. Even then I ended up being pulled another half foot before we were thrown against the face of the cliff where I could get my footing.

I sighed as the tension started to leave me. I looked to find that both girls were unconscious from the fall. I couldn't climb will carrying both of them. I glanced around and spotted an outcropping. I swayed a bit building up momentum and threw Miyako onto the out cropping, then with my hands now free I started to climb over to it myself and laid Hikari on it as well.

I looked over them and found that they had nothing more than some minor scrapes and bruises. I let out a held breath that I wasn't aware I had been holding. The emotions came flooding back at this action. All the emotions I had been trying so hard to forget. Worry, relief, fear, desperation, anger, hope… loss; all of them brought along with them a cyclone of memories and pain. I choked back the tears when the memories of those I had lost came back.

I started to struggle to push the feelings away again. One by one I stopped letting myself feel them, stopped letting the memories return. I let them all wash away in the calming sound of the ocean. Leaning back against the face of the cliff and close myself off from the world.

That is when two of the creature arrived. The cat had climbed down towards us and the bird flew next to it. I just watched as they checked on the girls. Hikari was the first one to wake up. "What happened?" She asked looking around. She checked on her friend before turning to me. "You hand, it's all cut up." She said in concern.

I looked down and sure enough my left hand head been damaged when I drove it into the wall. I tried to hide it from view but she grabbed my arm and began to scold me. "Don't be shy about thing like this, we need to bandage it or else it won't be able to heal properly." She said seriously.

I stared with wide eyes as she pulled my hand towards her and started to wrap it in a bandage that she got out of a small first aid kit she had been carrying. She was so gentle and careful that I couldn't help but to remember when my older sister Jazz had done the same thing when I would come home with scraps and cuts. The tears came to my eyes.

"I'm sorry was I to rough?" She asked with a look of concern on her face.

"Please… stop… I don't… I don't want to remember." I whimpered and tried to push myself as far away as I could on the outcropping. "I don't want to remember." I repeated over and over. I slowly started to get control over myself again. "I… I'll be fine… so please… don't worry about me. Just… just pretend I am not here." I stuttered my words.

Hikari looked worriedly at me for a while until her friend began to steer. "You ok Miyako?" Hikari asked her friend.

The girl with the glasses shuck her head a little and then looked up. "We sure did fall a long way." She looked up and it was true that he had fallen what would be about five stories. "How did we survive that?" She wondered in amazement.

"That young boy caught you both and grabbed onto the cliff, he save your lives." The bird said pointing a feather at me. I tried harder to drown them out, but it was no good.

"Wow, that is amazing. Thank you so much." Miyako said getting closer to me. I turned my head away trying to get away. She scold at me and began to shout. "Hey I said thank you, the least you could do is acknowledge me! How rude." She said turning away scoffing.

"Miyako, don't take it personally. He doesn't talk to anyone." Hikari said assuring the girl but was throwing me worried glances herself.

"He's taking shy to a whole new level." She said stubbornly as before when she suddenly switched topics. "Did we find Tailmon's holy ring?" She asked. Did this girl have ADHD or something?

"No, the only thing down here was this." The cat said pulling out a large broken black ring that had a little metallic shine to it.

Miyako's shoulders fell. "I was so sure it was your holy ring. Sorry Tailmon." She apologized. So the cat was called Tailmon. I thought back to the ghost back in my house. I wonder if Wizarmon know these people.

"No, you thought it was the real thing, and you tried really hard for me." The cat said shaking her head. "Thank you Miyako." The girl started to cheer up.

"Alright then, let's get out of here, Hawkmon!" The girl shouted cheerfully. I saw the girl bring out a digivice, though hers was white and red instead of black and green. "Digi Armor Energize!" She shouted, but nothing happened. She looked dumbfounded as if something was supposed to have happened. "I said, Digi Armor Energize!" She shouted again. She looked at Hawkmon.

"It seems I can't Digivolve." Hawkmon said worried.

Miyako went through another mood swing to panic attack mode. "What do you mean you can't Digivolve do you mean that we are stuck here!?" She said in a frenzy shaking the bird.

"Please calm down Miyako, we will figure things out." Hikari said still gently as her friend was panicking.

"No we won't we are going to be stuck down her forever, and never even got a chance to…" Miyako's complaining was starting to give me a headache and I started to drown it out. Then to my surprise Hikari slapped her, shutting her up.

"Brutal yet effective." Hawkmon said also surprised. "Come on Tailmon, we can probably find something we can use as a rope." The bird said and left with the cat.

"Sorry." Hikari said looking away guiltily.

"No, I deserved that." Miyako said rubbing the cheek.

"You just bring out the worst in me sometimes. Probably because we are so different." Hikari said still looking away. "You are so free about your emotions. I always keep them bottled up inside." These words caught my attention. "Just like Ken, and Danny. We keep it all to ourselves. It's what makes us vulnerable." She said sadly.

But before it could continue a vine swung down in front of so. We looked up to see Hawkmon and Tailmon waving down at us. Miyako threw the rope like vine over to me. "You go first, I don't want you looking up our skirts the whole time." She said.

"You're not wearing skirts." I said in confusion.

"Huh, so he can talk." Miyako said as if she had won some kind of challenge.

"No one ever said he couldn't." Hikari chuckled a little but it sounded hollow after her decoration of loneliness. I started to climb and was quickly at the top despite my injured hand.

Once we had all gotten to the top the boy how was by know over his panic attack tried to apologize. "Sorry I didn't help when you… fell." He said timidly.

"Oh it's no biggy Ken, we all understand that you were scared and all. You probably wouldn't have been any help anyways and just gotten pulled down with the rest of us." Miyako said in a way that was supposed to cheer him up but didn't come across well. Ken was clearly embarrassed. "Oh, but do you know what the funny thing was, that thing I saw wasn't Tailmon's holy ring at all, it was one of those Dark Rings that you used to make when you were the evil Digimon Emperor."

Danny didn't know about any of it but it seemed like it was as if someone said 'remember that time with Freakshow when you almost kill Sam'. But she just kept on talking as if completely oblivious to the effect her words were having. Finally Hikari broke out laughing.

"Hi, don't laugh I was trying to be serious… I just made everything worse didn't I?" She said and then all of them started to chuckle a little, forgetting the kind of place they were in. I simply was there, the laugher barely registering, as if I was hearing it over a vast distance. I was trying to stop it from bring back the memories. The memories of people who were no longer there to laugh with me.

But then Hikari stopped laughing and her eyes widened with fear. "I can hear the ocean." She said. I glanced at her wondering why that was a bad thing. I have been hearing the ocean for a while. She got up and started running, the rest of us following her.

We were not running for long before we came to another clearing followed by another cliff. And out past the cliff was a pitch black ocean. "The Dark Ocean." I heard Ken say as if he was gazing upon death itself.

"I already almost lost Hikari ones to this accursed ocean. I will I know what it wanted." Tailmon said with hate in her voice.

"Hikari, you've been here?" Ken said surprised. "I thought I was the only one who had ever gone to the dark ocean." He admitted.

"I don't know what any of you are talking about. I don't see any ocean." Miyako said staring out over it. "I wish I could see it to!" She shouted and then stood there shocked. "I take it back."

"Miyako, what have you done?" Hawkmon said also staring.

"I… I don't want this. I can't take it anymore. Why can't the world of darkness leave me alone?" Hikari said going down on her knees. The others looked worriedly at her.

I didn't understand why they were so upset. "It's peaceful." I murmured and they stared at me. "Why are you so afraid of the dark? Light and dark are not the same as good and evil… or life and death. Mankind first ventured into caves out of fear of the light, not the darkness."

They all stared at me as if I was crazy. They even backed away a little. Why are they so afraid of the dark?

But then a giant flower like creature seemed to materialize out of thin air. Every backed up. "It's Blossomon!" Tailmon said standing in front of Hikari as if to protect her from the much larger creature. The creature attacked willing a large plantlike arm that Hikari and Tailmon had to jump out of the way to dodge.

"It must be a dark tower Digimon. Hawkmon you have to Digivolve." Miyako shouted.

"I would if I could, Miyako." The bird said looking like it was struggling.

None if it really seemed real to me. Was this even my fight? The human's creatures tried to hold back the giant plant, but they were too weak. Then the plant turned its attention to Hikari. It opened its mouth and light started to gather. It was going to fire something at her.

I blinked rapidly, in my eyes Hikari had changed into the shape of Sam. The fear and desperation took over my body. I dashed forward in front of her and spread my arms wide. The bullet like seeds of light hit me hard in the chest and I began to fall down.

(Hikari)

It's was no good, Tailmon and the others couldn't beat a Perfect level Digimon like Blossomon, not without being able to Digivolve. They were being beaten back and there was nothing I could do. I wish my brother was here. He always knew what to do. He was always strong and brave.

I froze up when I saw Blossomon turning towards me. He was preparing to attack. I closed my eyes and waited for it to be all over. But the end didn't come. I opened my eyes and for a brief instant I thought I saw the dark blue cloak and hat of Wizarmon, the Digimon who once saved mine and Tailmon's lives by standing in front of an attack for us. But as the figure fell I realized it was Danny.

"Danny no!" I shouted the tears coming to my eyes. Again someone is going to die protecting me. Why does this always happen. Why am I so scared and weak.

"I… I… I will not let anyone die… not as long… as I still have strength in my body." Danny said struggling to get back up onto his feet. I could see the large wound on the center of his stomach.

A light came from his pocket and out of it fell a black and green Digivice. Behind me there was a bright green glow and as I turned I could see a gateway out of the world of Darkness. And it the center of the door was a crest, like the ones we had in the old days. Then out of the Digivice formed a tag. The tag floated up in front of Danny and the crest flew to it and slipped in. Then the tag fell around Danny's neck and began to glow even brighter with the green light.

"I can feel my strength returning." Wormon said. "Wormon Digivolve to… Stingmon!" Wormon Digivolved to his Adult form and rejoined the fight. Hawkmon also Digivolved to Aquilamon.

"Come on Hikari, we need to help to." Tailmon said coming up to me. Even though she was right next to me I could hardly hear her.

I started to pull out my Digivice but the sound of the waves was too loud. I dropped the Digivice and clapped my hands over my ear. "No! I can't." I said feeling the fear washing over me like those black waves. Tailmon and Miyako were around me trying to help me but I could even hear their voices. "I… I can't do it. I want my brother." I could help myself. "Don't leave me alone in the dark."

I felt the sting on my face as Miyako's slap brought me back to reality. "Wake up, you aren't alone. All of us are here with you!" Miyako shouted at me. "We can conquer the darkness together." She took my hands and I realized she was right, I was not alone. Light came pouring out of my Digivice, the light gathered around us.

And then I could feel it. It was just like how Daisuke had described it. I could feel Miyako's heart beating along with my own in harmony. Tailmon and Aquilamon began to glow and it all began. "Tailmon… Aquilamon… DNA Digivolve to… Sylphmon!"

Sylphmon had a more human form then Tailmon or Aquilamon, but still had qualities of both. Sylphmon was covered with bird like feathers and had legs like a bird's, but also the ears of a cat and claws. Sylphmon had a metal belt and a visor over the eyes.

"Now the real fight begins." Both the voice of Tailmon and Aquilamon could be heard as the mouth moved. The giant flower tried to attack and Sylphmon jumped up and over it give a little turn in the air she put her hands together. "Top Gun!" A burst of pinkish red energy came from between her hands and it the long arms that had what seemed like mouths on the end. Both the arms were destroyed.

Sylphmon landed behind the dark spire Digimon and moved her hands in a wide arc pulling in energy as they went. She created a much stronger ball of energy. "Top Gun!" The energy shot off and hit the dark tower Digimon and the outer coating was blasted off showing the dark spires that made it. Cracks formed and the Digimon shattered.

I looked on in awe of mine and Miyako's Digimon for a moment until I remembered what had happened. "Danny!?" I shouted as he fell to the ground.

(Danny)

I had a hole in my stomach, but it wasn't going to be enough to kill me. I could hardly feel it over all my built up tolerance for pain. But in truth… I almost wish that it could have killed me. "Danny!?" I heard the question.

I pushed myself into a sitting position and looked around. The darkness had gone way. I couldn't hear the ocean anymore. I almost missed it. "Danny are you o…" I looked to see Hikari's face standing over me. Her question had died on her lips.

Look down I realized way. The wound looked bad but I have had worse. And that fact was open for all eyes to see since the front of my shirt had been destroyed in the attack. I noticed the tag around my neck, its green glow dying in the new lighter world.

"Hikari!" Out of the corner of my eye I could see a boy with blond hair and a white cape running towards us. I knew he was in our class… but I didn't have a name for him. Once he got to us he put his hands on his knees and started to pant. "Hikari you just disappeared and…" Then he saw me. "Danny?" Then he saw my scars and looked like he was going to throw up.

'Don't look. I don't want your pity.' The thought stuck to me. 'It isn't the scars that I regret.' Slowly black sand formed out of thin air and covered my upper body. It turned into some kind of black ninja suit and had a zipped up area that covered my mouth from view thought the crest was still in plain sight. I blinked a little in astonishment but I just accepted it like everything else.

All except for one thing, the symbol, that symbol of a hero that Sam had made for me so long ago. That symbol that I didn't desire to wear. It was right over my heart. It felt more like a dagger. 'Forget it…' I reached up one hand to tear it off but… I couldn't… it was Sam's gift to me.

I looked up to see Daisuke and a smaller boy I didn't know. "Hikari are you ok?" Daisuke said before he saw me. "What… how is Danny here? Wait, is that a Digivice?" He said and I looked down and saw my Digivice right next to me. I picked it up and pocketed it. "You got to be kidding me. Danny's a Digi-destined?"

"Well, if he has a digivice, then he must be." Miyako said leaning over me. I jumped and backed away from her.

"Where is his Digimon partner then?" a larger version of the blue dinosaur thing I saw in the gym said. It was standing next to Daisuke. Something inside me told me it was the same creature… Digimon. But the word partner stung. 'I used to have partners… but never again. They are just people that can hurt you when they die.'

"Well I'm sure we will meet him soon, welcome to the team Danny." Daisuke said putting out a hand. I shrank away even more. 'The light… it hurts.' The memories and emotions that the day was bringing back to the surface were too much.

"Why doesn't he talk?" An armadillo like Digimon asked the smallest of the humans there.

"Is that a crest?" The kid in the hat said pointing at the tag around my neck. The symbol that was inside it was a crescent moon opening right wrapping around another crescent moon that was opened left.

"The crest of spirit." Said the pig bat Digimon another that had been in the gym that day.

I was starting to get dizzy. 'Too much… it's too much.' I thought as they all crowded around me. "Please… just get away… I don't want to remember." I whimpered and they all fell back at my words.

The crest around my neck went dark than a familiar feeling passed over me as I was dragged though a portal that appeared out of nowhere and landed upside down on my bedroom floor. 'I'm back.' The thought helped drowned the other emotions as my stomach turned and the room spun around me. Daisuke's voice was still ringing in my head. 'Welcome to the team…' It made me feel like I was standing in the middle of Clockwork's tower with every clock going off at once.

"I don't want a team… I don't want responsibility… I don't deserve it…" I moaned as I crawled to a waste basket and threw up. "The light… it hurts."

(Hikari)

Danny disappeared into a dark green portal right in front of us before we could even move. And then the portal closed as if it had never been there to begin with. "Where did he go?" I said in surprise.

"I guess he went back to our world." Ken said standing next to us.

"His crest… it was the crest of spirit." Tailmon said sadly. "To think that when he was first chosen that spirit would be his strongest quality. It's even more unbelievable than Ken's crest of kindness."

"He seems so… scared." Miyako said shivering. "Like his very soul was crushed."

"But he still had enough fight in him to throw himself off a cliff to save you and jump in front of Blossomon's attack in order to protect Hikari. And he had enough spirit to call on the crest." Hawkmon said with wings crossed.

"I don't think scared is the right word for it. It was more like empty." I said thinking about how calm he was the entire time. He wasn't scare of the darkness or of the monsters or death, he was only afraid of… of us. "The only time he freaked out was when I tried to bandage his hand. He kept saying that he didn't want the memories to come back." 'Who are you Danny?' I couldn't help but think as we all decided to just return home for the day.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment proposes only, no money involved.

* * *

(Danny)

They all seemed a little surprised to see me at school the next day. I don't even really know what I was doing there myself. The teacher asked me how I injured my hand, but I just didn't respond. Silence was a lot more effective then lying. Lies are based on truth and require you to think about things that are better left be. I have learned just to stay silent. It keeps the pain away.

"You alright man?" Daisuke asked quietly next to me. I tried to ignore him and look to the windows. I found that the darkness wasn't coming to me as easily as it had before, so I tried to distract myself with meaningless thoughts. It was a bright day with a few clouds. I started thinking about clouds. How they come into existence and move about. I was trying not to think about the other worlds, or even this one really. "I guess you had to come to school since you couldn't tell your family you got injured in the Digital World."

I flinched as he said the word 'family'. I could still taste the smoke from the remains of the burning family RV and hear the hollow words of my father as they took him away to stand trial for crimes that he never committed. "No… I don't want to remember." I whimpered closing my eyes tight. But the memory wouldn't fade. I could see the smiling face of my sister and the flames that took her. "It should have been me… I was the one that should have died." I said holding my head in my hands. The bandage fell off and showed only the faintest of scars were yesterday there had been a bloodied mess.

Everyone's eyes were on me but I could hardly tell. I was starting to hyperventilate. 'Why do they have to try to reach me? Why couldn't they just leave me alone in the dark where I belong?'

"Danny, are you ok?" The words hit me and knocked him out of my panic. I looked up and saw her. Hikari was leaning over me with concern written all over her face. The sting was still there, but new memories came into my head. The memories of the other day when I had managed to save her and Miyako when they fell of the cliff. Her confession of weakness.

I don't know why, but these memories didn't hurt like the others. The feeling didn't bring about pain or guilt, only relief. "I'm fine…" I said as I returned to reality. "I'm sorry." I said and got up and walked quickly out of the classroom not even thinking of where I was going.

Before I knew it I was back at my apartment. My breathing was steady now and I was trying to think. I opened up the door and walked in. I walked past the room that used to belong to Jazz and saw my guest. "You're home early, did something go wrong at school?" Wizarmon asked me as I passed him.

I stared at the man in the bed. He wasn't like other ghosts, but I couldn't put my finger on what it was about him that was different. I hadn't tried very hard since the subject of ghosts brought back the memories. "I wasn't feeling well so I left early." I don't know why I expend myself. I had been resorting to silence so much lately that I was starting to forget the sound of my own voice. If only I could forget myself completely and start anew… 'Why can't I just start over? Act as if the past never happened.' I knew I couldn't. Even if I held my memories away from me, I couldn't even imagine letting Sam go.

I started thinking of yesterday. I was dumped in the middle of a place I had never seen before. But it felt so natural. Like the dangerous unknown is where I really belonged, out there with all the monstrous creatures… Digimon. The word came to me as I looked to the tired soul. "Wizarmon." I said casually and he looked surprised. I don't think I ever said his name before. "Are you a… Digimon."

He stared at me and blinked. "I am surprised you know the term, but yes, I was a Digimon… before I was destroyed." He said. I was a little surprised to hear him speak of his own end. Most ghosts never revealed such personal information. "You see, in our own world when a Digimon dies it is recycled and reborn from eggs in the garden of new beginnings." He said with a longing in his voice. "But I cannot, I died here in the human world while protecting my most dear friend, so I am forced to linger." He looked at me and I could see a hint of a smile behind the cape that hid the lower half of his face. "Don't worry, I have no regrets."

I couldn't help but stare, it was the road less traveled. I deeply wished that I could help him, a depth of emotion that I had forgotten that I could feel. A green light flooded the room. I looked down to see that the light was coming from my pocket and the crest under my shirt.

Wizarmon's eyes widened as he stared at the crest. "That's a crest, and a Digivice." He said as if he couldn't believe it. The light poured over his body and he his form which had been so unstable began to solidify. He's entire body was held in the green glow and then began to shrink.

Once the light had gone Wizarmon was gone and in the place of the faded wizard was a large chocolate brown rabbit with large floppy ears that had small pink area's on it. It also had three small horns on the top of his head. "Wizarmon?" I asked a little stupidly.

The rabbit looked up at me. "I'm Lopmon now." He voice was high and more childish. "It's been a long time since I was in my child form. Or even completely solid for that matter." He chuckled and jumped out of the bed and started to run around. "I feel so much better!" He shouted jumping up and down happily. I didn't even realize how happy I felt. "I guess this means that we're partners for now on." He said happily.

The word hit me like a hammer and knocked me back down. "Partners…" I said rolling the word around in my mouth before spitting it out. "I… I would rather not get involved…" I said looking away. My defenses back up. "I don't want any partners… or friends." Lopmon's ears sank a little. I looked at him and sighed. "You can stay as long as you want… I… I just don't want to get emotionally attached to someone." The ears perked up a little and he grinned.

Moments later his stomach growled. Lopmon flushed and put his hands over his stomach. "I… guess I'm a little hungry." He said trying to be as nonchalant as possible about it. His stomach growled even louder and he pulled his ears over his face trying to hide his embarrassment. The whole chain of events was so absurd that I couldn't help snorting. A true laugh came out of me. It must have been months since I had last laughed. My muscles stung from lack of use but I just kept laughing.

After a moment of puzzlement Lopmon laughed with me. "I'll make you something to eat." I said when I got back control over myself. 'Maybe having some company would be nice… but not a partner. I don't want him to fight… and die again.'

(Hikari)

I couldn't help thinking about the way Danny had acted in class this morning. Nothing the teachers said reached me, and even Black Wargraymon didn't seem to matter. I don't think I have ever met anyone as cold as Danny. He isn't evil or mean, he is just… distant. As if he was trying to protect himself from something. But what he said… 'It should have been me…'

"Did you guys see Danny again today?" Iori asked us when he got to the computer room.

"He did come to school earlier." Daisuke said his head sinking. "But when I tried to talk to him he freaked out and ran off. I think he just left without seeing the nurse or anything."

"I don't understand, he jumped off a cliff without batting an eye but he can't handle a simple 'hi'." Miyako said looking up from the computer. "Even Ken isn't that shy. Are you sure you didn't say something to upset him?"

"I was only making small talk, I swear." Daisuke said defensively.

"It is too bad that we can't talk to him. Another DigiDestined could be just the thing we need to help us against Black Wargraymon." Takeru said leaning back in his seat.

"Are you sure another rookie could help us?" Patamon said flying over and landing on his partner's head. "I don't think he had a partner yet. And even if he could use the crest to Digivolve a Perfect level Digimon, Black Wargraymon is an Ultimate level. Even eight Perfect levels usually can't take on an Ultimate, even with type, field and attribute advantages it would be a tough fight for just three Perfects." The knowledge of the difficulty didn't change the fact that we had to do it.

"What do you think his partner will be like?" Chibimon asked changing the subject.

The other infant Digimon all started talking what they thought there new friend would be like. I couldn't help but think to the moment when he jumped in the way of Blossomon's attack. I was so sure that he had been Wizarmon. 'But Wizarmon was gone, so he couldn't be Danny's partner… could he?'

(Danny)

I took the next three days off from school. I didn't really want to talk to the others and I was kind of hoping against hope that they would forget about me. That wasn't going to happen in a million years though. I saw their eyes lock on me the minute I entered the room and they followed me all the way to my seat.

"Ha Danny…" Daisuke said rubbing the back of his head causing his goggles to shift around back and forth on his head. "I want to apologize for the other day. I didn't mean to make you upset our anything." He looked out of the corner of his eye at Hikari as if to make sure that she was watching.

I looked at him. "Don't worry… you did nothing wrong." I said and he seemed surprised that I said anything. I guess three days with the childish Lopmon made me more vocal, even if I was still not a social creature.

"Oh… thanks I guess." He said embarrassed. "Ha, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind coming by the computer room after school so we could all talk."

I froze. I was coming to school again, but actually interacting with people… was I ready. "I… I…" I looked down. 'You need to remember who you are Danny, and never stop moving forward.' Sam's words rang through my head. The old me wouldn't have hesitated. "I guess… but only for a little." Daisuke seemed to light up at that and sat down grinning as if it was a great victory.

The whole rest of the day was spent worrying about what was going to happen when I spoke to them without normal people around. 'Why did I tell him that I would to that?' I thought miserably as I set on the side line in gym watching everyone else play. In truth my emotions were slowly returning and they weren't hurting me the same as they used to. But the memories still hurt. What if they asked me questions about my past? What if they tried to research me after our last meeting and know who I am? 'They know about other worlds, so it isn't impossible that they could know what I am.' The thought scared me more than anything else.

I was shocked out of my thoughts when the basketball nearly hit me in the face. I instinctively caught it in one hand moving it slowly to take of the momentum until it rested in my palm. I had forgotten were I was and just sat there staring at the ball as if it held the truth of the universe.

"Ha Danny, nice catch." Daisuke shouted and I looked over to see him waving. "Why don't you join us? Tsudo wants to be subbed out anyways." I recoiled a little trying to slip back into the darkness.

"Just give it up Daisuke. He isn't going to play." One of the boys out there said.

"He's just going to end up wetting himself again and running home to his mommy." One of the others said. I shrank back a little.

"Hey, not cool dude." Daisuke said glaring at the others.

"Face it Daisuke, he's just a baby and a loser." The first boy said shaking his head.

'Baby…' 'Loser…' The words broke through the darkness that surrounded me. The memories involved flooded me. Memories of Spectra and Jazz, all the things Jazz did for me as I just mopped and blamed my problems on her. The memories stung but they awakened something inside me, a desire to prove them wrong.

I got up and started dribbling the ball as I walked towards them. It started as a slow dribble but became a steady beat as I gained confidence. With each step I took the darkness faded slightly and the world came into focus. It was almost as if the darkness was fleeing from the sound of the ball.

The boys that had laughed at me looked at each other as if wondering what they should do. I moved into a dash moving as fast as I could without losing control over the ball. Changing hands I quickly side stepped someone moving around there left side before moving the ball between a second persons legs and grabbing the ball with my right hand as I spun around a third before laying up the ball for a two pointer.

Everyone went quiet and just stared at me. "I'll play." I said shortly staring down the boys that had been making fun of me.

"That's great… but for the record, that was the wrong basket." Daisuke said rubbing the back of his neck. I blushed, I can't remember the last time I had been embarrassed. It felt… surprisingly good.

I'm not sure how, but we managed to come back from thirty points behind. I usually only got assists since after my demonstration I was triple covered. It wasn't quite fair for them to go up again me. I wasn't using my ghost powers, but I still had all the strength and heightened reflexes that come from ghost hunting every minute of every day for more than a year and just because I was no longer in Amity Park didn't stop me from training. The systematic movements helped clear my mind.

"Ho… how… how can you… not be tired man?" Someone asked me after the last thirty minutes of the game. I just turned from him not giving a response. I wasn't ready to deal with people yet.

"Alright Danny, you were amazing!" Daisuke shouted offering me a high five. I was a little shocked by the offer and just backed away. Daisuke looked a little disappointed but shrugged it off. He also didn't seem very tired, running about in that Digital World must have built up his endurance.

'Why am I still so scared? My memories don't hurt as much anymore.' I thought for the rest of the day as I more or less slept through one class after another. The teachers had given up on trying to get me involved with the rest of the class. 'Maybe I'm afraid that they will get to close and that I will lose a friend again.' The thought was not comforting even if it did answer my question.

After school I stood outside of the computer room wondering whether or not I should just turn and walk away. I was just about to leave when I heard a voice behind me. "Hello there, can I help you." I turned to see a high school kid with short red hair carrying around a laptop. He was looking at me with a friendly look on his face.

I backed up and broke off all forms of contact. He lend back in surprised. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. Are you lost or something? Maybe I can help." I tried to back away but the door to the computer room opened and the younger boy with the bowl cut from the other day was standing there.

"Izzy, thank you for coming." He said giving a bow to his upperclassman. He then spotted me. "Oh, Danny, please come in." He said and stepped aside. The red haired boy gave me an inquisitive look before going into the computer room. I weighed my options but for some reason I went in instead of turning and running away.

The other people I saw in the digital world were there other than Ken. They were all looking at a computer screen that Hikari was sitting behind. She looked up and spotted us. "Izzy, Danny, it's nice of you to come."

"Thanks for having me. So what's going on?" Izzy asked.

"Black Wargraymon is destroying the holy stones." The boy in the hat said. "If this continues this could disrupted the balance between the worlds." He looked over at me and smiled. "It nice for you to join us. We really could use the help." He said I looked down and spotted some Digimon eating from a bag of sweets.

"It's already getting really bad. During my class's trip I saw Black Wargraymon entering the human world." Miyako said.

I looked over at the computer monitor. There was a simulation of several lines spiraling into a point before the screen goes black. Hikari noticed me looking. "It's our simulation of what would happen if the balance was disrupted." She explained.

"You're wrong." They jumped at the sound of my voice. I recoiled a bit.

"What do mean we're wrong?" Daisuke said looking at me confused.

I bit my lip. "You… your model assumes that the dimensions are stable and not overlapping. The fact that traveling between them is possible proves otherwise." I said moving to a computer and opening up my own program. It was the model that was made about how the Fenton Ghost Portal worked. I felt a sting at looking at something related to the device that both started and ended everything for me. "Worlds in their natural state are constantly overlapping because of the inconstancies in energy caused by the uncertainty principle. When energy is lost or gained because of this it cause that energy to be taken from or given to another dimension."

I watched as two points on two planes were pulled closer together until a small tunnel was made that lasted for a moment before they split apart and the planes returned to their normal state and ripples went across the surface. "This starts a cycle of borrowing and lending energy until the net enthalpy across the bridge reaches a state nearing infinity, this opens a gate until the unbalance is… met…" They were all staring at me. I retracted away from their eyes.

"I think that was more than I have ever heard him say all put together." Daisuke said in amazement. "And I didn't understand a word of it."

The high school boy Izzy looked over my shoulder. "I've never seen anything like this. Where did you learn it?" I got up and moved quickly away from him looking away. I didn't say anything. I shouldn't have ever said anything. Izzy looked upset about my reaction.

"Don't take it personally, Izzy." Hikari said with a gentle expression that held my eye for a second before I managed to look away. "Danny, could you tell us what would happen if pillars that were helping to keep the two worlds separate were suddenly destroyed?" Hikari asked.

I was silent for a moment, but I knew the answer. I remembered when Clockwork talked to me about the pillars that the Ghost Zone was supported on. "They… they would probably create an infinite well of disorder that would influence the space time continuum of both worlds and lock them in place like a black hole… It would kill both worlds and all other worlds that are too heavily influenced by them." I said seeing the confused look on Daisuke's face but he understood that the worlds would die part.

"So in other words we need to stop Black Wargraymon. You with us, Danny?" Daisuke said grinning like a madman and pulled on his goggles.

I panicked and backed away. "No!" I shouted and everyone looked at me in shock. "It… it isn't any of my business." I said backing way towards the door.

"None of your… what are you talking about? You're a DigiDestined, you're supposed to help us." Daisuke said angrily. I moved back closer to the door. "The world is going to end if we don't do anything."

I looked away and my eyes locked on the door knob. "I… I… I don't want to get involved. I don't want to fight." I said and made a dash going out the door and runner far too quickly for any human to catch me. I didn't want to fight ever again.

(Hikari)

I watched as Danny went. I felt… sad that he didn't decide to join us. "So that was Danny, you guys weren't kidding about him being strange alright." Izzy said still looking at the computer Danny left running. "He's worse than Joe that time when the entire school had that cold going around."

"I don't get it. Why doesn't he want to be our friend?" Daisuke said. "I would want to be friends with me." I had to roll my eyes. Daisuke was hard headed and tried to move to quickly, just like my brother.

"Some things you just have to give time." I said trying to calm Daisuke down. "He'll come around, he's just scared. We did tell him that the world was coming to an end."

"True, but that wasn't the part that scared him." Tailmon said jumping over and resting on my lap. "He was afraid of being with us, not the end of the world."

"Well, time isn't exactly something we have much off." Izzy said looking at the other files from the source that Danny brought up on the computer. "Rats, there's a password, triple encoded with a heavy virus guarding the files. Three wrong entries would bring down the whole school server."

"There isn't anything we can do here." Takeru said shaking his head. "Let's go and put a stop to this before Black Wargraymon takes out anymore Holy Stones."

I looked back to the door. I knew that Black Wargraymon was too strong for us. We really needed more help. But I felt guilty of trying to get Danny to join. He had already almost died because of all this, I couldn't ask him to go back.

(Danny)

I arrived back at my apartment shortly after I left the school. I had ignored all the stares as people watched me break the speed limit on foot. I had to get away from it. I had to get way.

I closed the door behind me and gave a sigh of relief. "Wow that was a pretty have sigh there, Danny." Lopmon said, his black button eyes staring at me. "You ok?"

"I'm fine." I said and walked over to the fridge and getting out a bottle of water. I was drinking it when I saw a light from the corner of my eye. My bedroom door was open and I could see a card game opened up on the monitor. I thought back to being taken to the Digital World. I had felt at home in the unknown environment and monster filled forest.

I noticed Lopmon also looking longingly at the computer. "You want to go home don't you?" I said, it really wasn't a question.

He jumped and looked at me pulling his ears in front of his face like he always did when he was embarrassed. "It's been a long time since I have seen it." He admitted.

I put a hand in my pants and pulled out the digivice and looked at it. "I… I guess one visit couldn't hurt." I said though I could feel that I would probably go more than once. Lopmon's ears flew up and a grin crossed his face. I gave a light chuckle at the little guy's excitement. We walked up to the computer and I lifted my digivice. Light poured out over me and I felt the uncomfortable but familiar sensation of being transported through a gateway.

When the light died down I found myself back in the Digital World though a different part than last time. I was standing in front of a small TV wearing the same black ninja suit as before that covered the bottom half of my mouth. I was in a canyon type of area with red rock soil surrounding me. I looked around and tried to locate Lopmon. "Hey, Lopmon, where are you?" I said looking around.

I turned and almost jumped when I saw him standing there as Wizarmon. His dark blue hat and cape a lot more sold than they had been before. "I'm… I'm home." Wizarmon said and he took in a long breath of air. I thought for a second that he was about to cry.

"So you know where we are then?" I said looking around at the place.

He grinned which was strange with his stitched together mouth. "A wizard always knows where he is." He said in a voice and started walking off. "I was here back in my days as a wanderer, though I guess I still am a bit of a wanderer. Come on Danny, there is something off in this direction that you simply most see." He was whistling 'we're off to see the wizard' as he skipped along.

"I guess three years haunting a TV stations does that to a guy." I mumbled as followed him.

We went along the cliff side until we reached a crack in the canyon. "Prepare yourself Danny. You are going to see one of the seven most sacred things in the Digital Wor…" He was cut off by the sound of explosions coming from the crack. He dashed forward and looked over the edge and gasped. "No."

I looked into the crack and saw Hikari and her friends along with their Digimon standing in front of the large black dragon like Digimon I saw the other day in the forest. The Digimon Digivolved and attacked the black Digimon but two more came out of no were and stopped them. One was a giant spider and the other a mummy.

The spider said something about destroying a large glowing blue stone in the middle of the crevice.

Sylphmon was caught up in the bandages of the mummy and it put a large gun to her head. "No!" Wizarmon shouted and tried to jump in but I put a hand on his shoulder pulling him back. "Stop, let me go. I have to help her!" He struggled against me.

"Don't be stupid. You aren't strong enough, you'll die." I said worrying about my newest and only friend.

"I don't care, I have to help her! I died once for her and I would do it again!" Wizarmon's words shocked me. He looked back at me with his green eyes. "Isn't there something you would die to protect? Please Danny, I must do this!" He pulled away from me and dove towards the fight.

I watched as he went. "I… I'm nothing but a coward." I bite down on my lip. "I let Sam down… I changed." I looked up at Wizarmon's retreating form. 'Keep moving forward.' I could have sworn I hear Sam's voice as the stone's glow strengthened. "I… I will… I will fight." I said finding my resolve. The tag around my neck gave off a near blinding green light and my digivice started to beep loudly.

Green light encircled Wizarmon and I could hear him say. "Wizarmon, Perfect Digivolve to…"

(Hikari)

Things were not going well for us. Sylphmon and Paildramon were both being kept busy by Arukenimon and Mummymon. Mummymon tied up Sylphmon with his 'Snake Bandage' and was pointing his gun to her head. "Sylphmon, no!" I cried along with Miyako.

A blinding flash of green light accrued and then a black ball of energy that looked like it had an entire spiral galaxy trapped inside of it passed over us and hit Mummymon in the chest pushing him off of Sylphmon. A figure in a midnight black cloak appeared over Sylphmon and knocked Arukenimon away with a staff with a crescent moon on the top.

"Who… who is that?" Sylphmon asked looking up at the figure. "And more importantly, whose side is he on?"

The Digimon turned to us. His black cloak formed a hood over his head but you could see straw like trigs of white hair poking out underneath it. A bit of the cloak covered mouth and nose but you could still see his eyes. He had amazingly green eyes and soft cheekbones that might have belonged to a baby if it wasn't for his grayish skin. The cloak itself flowed in a way that made the bottom look like black fire with small pieces falling way before disappearing in the air. Though the cloak was plan black from the outside underneath it looked like the night sky out in the country were none of the city lights could dampen the view. Under the cloak he wore black cloth wrapped around his entire body and covered in zippers.

We all heard him start to give a low chuckle. "How many times to I have to tell you, Tailmon." His voice held its own echo. "'I am not on Vamdemon's side. I am only on your side.'"

Sylphmon's jaw dropped and Tailmon's voice alone could be heard. "Wi… Wizarmon?" It sounded like a prayer. I couldn't believe my own ears.

"I'm Twilight Wizarmon now." He said lifting up his staff. "Lunar Orb!" Another of the star black balls shot out of an outstretched palm and rocketed towards Arukenimon was hit squarely in the chest sending her back into the cliff face.

"Arukenimon, no!" Mummymon shouted glaring at Twilight Wizarmon. He threw his bandages at our resurrected friend but they were stopped, not by Twilight Wizarmon, but by Danny. The green light that emanated for his crest surrounded his whole body.

"I'll take care of these sideshows, you force on the ring master over there." Danny said glancing over at Black Wargraymon, his eyes were the same wondrous green as Twilight Wizarmon's.

Twilight Wizarmon looked as shocked as the rest of us but he still responded. "Give me the hard job why don't you. Sure you can handle this?"

Danny gave a grin. I had never seen that expression his face before. It was an almost apologetic look coming from him. "Hey, you're the one that got us into this mess. You take the big guy." He paused and looked away from us. "You were right… I once did have something I was willing to die for. Then I lost it… thank you for helping me remember my resolve."

I blinked thinking that I was starting to see things, but it was no illusion, and no dream. Behind Danny was the faded figure of a black haired angel leaning against his back with her four wings spread wide. "Ghost Stinger." Danny said simply as if calling out an attack like a Digimon. Green electricity snaked its way up the bandages and Mummymon rived in pain. Danny pulled the bandages and the ten foot tall Digimon flew towards Danny. The green light that covered Danny moved into his hand and he punched Mummymon in the face sending the Digimon back.

As Danny's fight with Mummymon continued Twilight Wizarmon moved in between Black Wargraymon and the Holy Stone. "Move." Black Wargraymon threatened. He had already beaten Angemon and Ankylomon and was moving in on the Holy Stone since Paildramon was beaten when they used Sylphmon as a hostage. "I will let none stand in my way."

"This is a holy relic that is sacred to our world. I will not let you harm it." Twilight Wizarmon lifted his staff and prepared to fight.

"So be it. Gaia Force!" Black Wargraymon lifted his claws above his head and he formed the giant ball of destructive red energy and threw it at Twilight Wizarmon.

Twilight Wizarmon glared and grabbed onto his cloak with his free hand and threw it around him. "Robe of the Twilight!" Black Wargraymon's attack hit and Twilight Wizarmon was nowhere to be seen. But even before we could panic his voice could be heard echoing all around us. "Lunar Orb!" The black sphere of energy came down and hit Black Wargraymon in the back knocking him forward.

Twilight Wizarmon was descending from the sky behind him with his staff raised. "I will not let you hurt my friends! Moonlight Requiem!" The crescent moon on the top of his staff glowed bright and grew to form a blade of light as solid and unwavering as the light of the moon. The blade was the size of Twilight Wizarmon himself and he brought it down on Black Wargraymon, but the Ultimate level Digimon was too much for Wizarmon's Perfect level form. Black Wargraymon Swung a massive claw at the blade of moon.

Twilight Wizarmon's attack was shattered under the force of the blow. He looked on his shock before Black Wargraymon back handed him with his "Dramon Killer". Twilight Wizarmon flew back into the Holy Stone. His evolution broke and he shrank down to a brown and pink rabbit. "You should have stayed out of my way. Gaia Force!"

"Lopmon!" I heard Danny shout. The giant red ball of energy was flying straight for Wizarmon and the Holy Stone. Sylphmon jumped in scooping up the rabbit and getting out of the way before Black Wargraymon's attack hit and turned the stone to dust. The ripples shook the world as space was distorted. A pillar of light came up from where the stone had been and in it was the long dragon like Digimon.

The light disappeared and the dragon with it. "I can feel it. Only a few more stones and then I may fight my true enemy." Black Wargraymon said before jumping up and flying away.

"Lopmon, are you alright!?" Danny shouted running towards Sylphmon.

"Don't worry about me, Dannys." The rabbit, Lopmon, said wobbling a bit. "But did any of you get the number of that truck that hit me?"

"Ya, it was D-R-A-G-O-N." Danny said as he took the rabbit from Sylphmon who separated into Pururumon and Salamon.

"Remind me to call the motor safety people on him." Lopmon said before shaking himself and jumping down out of Danny's arms. "Wow, what a ride. Digivolving sure felt weird."

We had run up to me them. "Danny!" Daisuke shouted. Danny looked up wide eyed and then he shifted away his head lowered and his shoulders hunched trying to shield his face from us.

It looked like things were going to get awkward when Salamon jumped on Lopmon. "You're alive." She cried on him as she had him pined to the ground. "You idiot, you idiot. I thought you were dead. Idiot"

"Hey, this coat isn't water proof you know." Lopmon said but was patting Salamon on the back of her head. "And I was dead. Remember, you saw my ghost."

"But then how are you alright?" Salamon said looking him up and down.

"Danny is a negromancer." Lopmon said excitedly.

Danny snorted. "I think you mean necromancer, and no I'm not." He said seeming to forget that we were there and was showing a side of him I had never seen before.

"I don't see a difference, and yes you are! You brought me back to life!" Lopmon shouted.

"There is a big difference. Necromancers control corpses and wouldn't be able to bring you back anyways. Where negromancer would suggest that I have the power to control black people and that's just wrong on so many levels." Danny was actually joking around. The others and I were shocked into silence by this strange new Danny.

Lopmon's stomach growled. He blushed and pulled his ears in front of his face. "How could you already be hunger, we ate right before we came here?" Danny said laughing. "Are you sure you're a rabbit and not some kind of pig."

"Hey that's not fair. Digivolving takes a lot of energy." Lopmon said through his ears. Then all the other Digimons' stomachs also growled.

"Why did you have to mention food?" Daisuke said a little embarrassed.

Danny remembered that we were there and looked unsure of himself again. "We… we could all go to my place. Order some pizzas or something." He said still not looking at us.

We all exchanged nervous glances. "Sure, why not." Daisuke said and pushed forward taking the offer. I don't know if Danny looked more relieved or scared that we took up the offer. Lopmon jumped up onto his head and that seemed to calm him down.

'I guess we are about to learn more about Danny.' I couldn't help but think as we started towards the TV that had brought him to the Digital World from his house.

* * *

**This is where I stopped writing the story. If you want to continue it, go ahead.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

Danny's home was… rather clean. We landed in his bedroom in the usual fashion of a scattered mess. The room was spacious and had a few posters of the night sky and some model rockets. Danny got up and moved out the door while we were all looking around.

The baby Digimon were bouncing around and giggling madly as they explored the space. "Hey you guys need to be quiet." Daisuke said. "What if Danny's family is around."

"There isn't much chance of that." Lopmon said a little sadly.

"What do you mean?" Salamon asked pulling her eyes away from Danny's bed, which had blankets with rockets on them. "Do his parents work late or something?"

"No… in the week I've been here I haven't seen anyone. I don't think they are around." Lopmon said skipping towards the door to. He looked back to us. "So don't worry. Be as loud as you like."

The baby Digimon gave a scream of delight and ran out of the room but the rest of the DigiDestined and I stayed behind in a little shock. "He… he doesn't have any family." Ken said in surprise.

We left his room more slowly and looked about the place. It was a large condo with three bed rooms, two bathrooms, a large living room/kitchen area and a door that had the word 'LAB' over it. Danny was putting down a phone and looked up at us. "I just ordered some pizzas. Call your… your families if you need to." He said and moved towards the living room area.

I called my brother and told him what had happened and where I was. Then I looked around the room. There were couches and a large TV with some retro game station hooked up to it. My eyes lingered a little on the empty picture frames that lined the walls, it was if Danny could not bear to see the pictures but didn't want the place to feel even emptier by taking the frames down.

And in the middle of it all was Danny wearing an uncharacteristic expression of longing as he watched the Digimon play. He looked over at Salamon and began to talk. "So you're the one that Lopmon was willing to die to protect are you? You know he never shuts up about you." Danny said with a grin.

Salamon blushed and Lopmon looked modified. "That… I don't… Danny!" Lopmon cried out and pulled his ears in front of his face to hide his blush but only bringing more attention to himself.

"You still haven't explained what happened?" Salamon said trying to change the subject. "How did you become Danny's partner?"

Lopmon's ears dropped and he looked a little confused. "I really don't get it myself. When I last saw you all I was at the end of my rope. I was unable to maintain a stable form and was fading away completely. I had given up and lost consciousness outside of the TV station. Then I woke up in this apartment more stable than I had been in years with a moody boy that said once I was better I should get out." We all knew he was talking about Danny. Danny looked a little embarrassed by the comment. "Danny had been giving me some kind of medicine that was stabilizing me. Then three days ago he asked me if I was a Digimon and showed me his Digivice and crest and they returned me to being a normal Digimon instead of a ghost."

"Three days ago, so the day after we saw him in the Digital World." Daisuke said looking at Danny who was back to the boy that didn't like being looked at.

The doorbell rang and Danny got up to check on it. He looked a little relieved to be leaving. I looked after him wondering so many things. He was someone that helped people out of nowhere from seemingly the kindness of his heart but he was too terrified of people to hold a normal conversation. He was more comfortable with Digimon than people.

"Hey guys, come look at this." Miyako said she was holding up large sketch book and looking through it.

"Miyako, I don't think we should look through his things without permission." Iori said but he flouted over with the rest of us, too curious to resist.

The sketch book was almost completely filled with pictures of monstrous creatures and destroyed landscape. The creature ranged with a four armed warrior goddess all the way to dragons and dark knights. The creatures that were surrounded by destruction were in less detail then the ones that had kinder expressions. The most detailed was one of a yeti like creature with an arm made of ice, the thing had a gentle expression and was bending over a small boy placing a coat over him.

We flipped through several pages and came to one of a girl. She had short pig tails and was in a dark black and purple dress. She was holding a single black rose and had a blood red pendant around her neck. But the most striking thing was the eyes, they were like the eyes of a cat, slitted pupils that were a luminous yellow. "Her name was Sam." We all jumped when we heard Danny's voice.

Danny stood behind us with a hurt expression on his face. "I'm… I'm sorry, we shouldn't have pried." I said weakly. He wasn't even looking at us. He was looking at the drawling.

"The night of the middle school dance. She ended up turning into a dragon and tore down half the school. After everyone evacuated we had the place to ourselves." Danny said a mixture of pain and wistfulness in his voice. "She was so beautiful that night." We all looked at each other confused. He said she turned into a dragon. "Pizzas are on the table." He said and left the room.

I was staring after him when I heard Miyako gasp. Looking over I saw that she had turned the page to the next picture. I felt my heart slow with fear. In the middle of what looked like a strange lab was a vampire like man standing over two mutilated bodies, one was still recognizable as the girl for the page before.

Miyako quickly flipped to the next page and the depiction on it was even more confusing. The vampire was still there but pined to the ground by a much larger monster. The monster was cover in what looked like black and green flames and haired hair made out of white fire. It was clothed in what looked like a black and white jumpsuit and it had claws around the Vampire's throat.

The thing that was confusing… no… shocking was an angel behind the monster grabbing onto the monster's arm as if trying to pull it off the vampire. I recognized the angel, it was the one I saw standing behind Danny when he went to fight Mummymon, and it was also the girl with the black and purple dress.

"It's better if you don't look too closely at the past. He freezes up when you do." Lopmon said looking at us. But then he ran off to the table were there were fourteen large pizzas, more than enough for all the digimon.

As we all finished, Danny looked over at looked at us. Well not at us but at the floor near our feet, which is about as close as he usually got. "I guess we should stop dancing around the subject now." Danny said softly. "I am going to fight. So who is my enemy?"

* * *

**Sorry, tried to add to the story, but this is all I could manage before drawing blank again.**


End file.
